


Мечты сбываются и не сбываются*

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о несчастной любви. ХЭ гарантирован, пусть и в мечтах. :)<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты сбываются и не сбываются*

**Author's Note:**

> В названии текста использована строчка из стихотворения Ю. Антонова.
> 
> Большое, очень большое спасибо вдохновляющей на подвиги Earthly Ways. :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Первая чашка кофе всегда самая-самая.

Насыпать две полных ложки с горкой, залить холодной водой, поставить на плиту. Трескучие щелчки авторозжига, синий огонь тонкими пальцами ласкает дно турки. Теперь можно вытянуть из пачки первую сигарету, размять старательно, чтобы табак туго поскрипывал под тонкой папиросной бумагой, оценить горьковатый, смоляной аромат. Усмехнуться, вспомнив, что так всегда делал отец. Нахмуриться, подумав, что это — единственная привычка, доставшаяся от покойного родителя, да и бесполезная к тому же: сырой табак в пачках с надписью «Минздрав СССР предупреждает...» давно канул в лету.

Стас выключил огонь, так и не открыв глаза, ориентируясь на возмущённое шипение и бодрящий аромат, прогоняющий остатки вяло барахтающихся на поверхности сознания сновидений.

Неплохих таких сновидений. Горячих настолько, что пришлось в стиралку засунуть и простынь, и пододеяльник. Ну и наволочку — до кучи. Как малолетка желторотый, честное слово. Словно и не двадцать один, а шестнадцать, когда вставало и днём, и ночью на всё, что движется, стоит, сидит, лежит и представляется в понятно каких снах.

Чашка, которую Стас потянул, не приглядываясь, с верхней полки шкафчика для посуды, оказалась из тех, что подарила сестра на прошлогоднее 23 февраля. Фарфор тонкий, хрупкий, розочки голубые на округлых боках, золотая каемка, неудобная, не для его пальцев приспособленная ручка — дрянь, а не чашка, а, поди ж ты, смогла как-то выжить при переезде, и не разбилась за целый год не самого ласкового обращения. Да зачем он вообще её с собой взял? Что, другого хлама не нашлось?

Всё же язва, Лилька, самая настоящая язва. Розовая сердечком коробка с пышным бантом, торжественно преподнесённая на «мужской» праздник, как бы намекала на то, о чём сестра откровенно написала в аляповато раскрашенной открытке. «Милая сестрёнка!» начиналось «поздравление», с которого они с близняшкой Лилькой разругались вдрызг. Потом помирились, чего уж там, но тогда Стас боялся, что прибьёт сестрёнку. Поделом бы, не вопрос, но всё равно как перец в ране осталось жгучее, незабываемое, хоть умри, воспоминание о слезах сестры, о её громогласных, на всю квартиру, так что и мать, и соседи слышали, воплях, что любят они одного человека, а раз Стас — парень и «это про-ти-во-ес-тест-вен-но, ну как ты не понимаешь!», то он должен отступить.

Стас именно так в результате и сделал: уехал в другой город, поступил в институт, устроился на работу, домой звонил нечасто, сестре — ещё реже, и о нём — ни слова, ни полслова, будто и нет его, и не было, как и тех глупых подростковых обжиманий по тёмным углам, и поцелуев, в лучших традициях любимых маминых романов — под луной, у реки, там, где никто не ходит, а, значит, не увидит и не сдаст. Как не случилось ни пропахшей дымом комнаты на съёмной хате, ни мерно поскрипывающей кровати, ни тяжёлого, тёплого тела, вжимающего в матрас так правильно, так хорошо — вот только он, дурак, вывернулся, залопотал, что не готов, что не сегодня, позже. А если б не был таким лохом, то сейчас хотя бы знал, от чего отказался, чё-е-орт возьми, какой же он придурок, какой дурак...

Хватит! Остановись немедленно, сейчас же!

Чашка разлетелась градом белоснежных осколков и тёмно-коричневых брызг. Кофе, к которому Стас так и не притронулся, лениво стёк в слив раковины.

Вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Медленно. И ещё раз.

Куски фарфора, измазанные кофе и кровью — порезался-таки, нарочно не придумаешь, кровавое расставание с прошлым получилось — Стас, злясь на детскую несдержанность, выгреб из раковины в мусорное ведро. Через пару минут кухня вновь засверкала чистотой, почти стерильной, хоть операции проводи. 

Упрямо закусив губу, двигаясь методично и последовательно, словно автомат, Стас сварил ещё кофе. Простая белая чашка, сигарета, удобный стул. Стас хлопнул ладонью по пульту, включая маленький телевизор, примостившийся на холодильнике, откинул голову, прислонился макушкой к стене.

Крепкий кофе помог, прочистил размякшие мозги. Ну что за... Забыть и не вспоминать — вот, что нужно. Больше — ничего. Поднял руку, опустил, и всё забыто, всё похоронено, не вернёшь. И не вернёшься. Пока не забудешь, почему убегал.

Мелодичное, не быстрое и не медленное, в самый раз для этого утра, бренчание гитары и приятный голос американского, судя по акценту, певца отвлекли Стаса от мрачных мыслей. Он даже подпел тихонько, морщась робким нотам в собственном голосе. Второй куплет пошёл лучше, припев Стас уже запомнил и подпевал вовсю, залихватски отбивая ритм по краю стола.

В окно светило солнце, заливая кухню ярким желтовато-розовым светом. Впереди Стаса ждало свободное от учебы и работы воскресенье. Жизнь была прекрасна — его жизнь, не чья-то придуманная волшебная жизнь, а его, где отсутствие дерьма на коврике у двери стоило воспринимать с той же радостью, что и выползший из-под снега первый подснежник. 

Все ещё улыбаясь, Стас повернул голову к телевизору — захотелось прочитать название группы, чтобы найти ещё парочку их треков — и так и застыл, округлив губы в последнем длинном «о-у-о».

На экране был Димка. Скуластое лицо, задорный взгляд из-под коротких ресниц, кривой, перебитый когда-то в драке, крупный нос, широкий рот, чуть торчащие уши. Кадык на худой шее заметен точно так же. И руки музыканта — длинные тонкие пальцы, твердые, с наверняка натёртыми струнами гитары мозолями. Только у певца длинные волосы оказались связаны в хвост. А Димка никогда себе такого не позволял, оставался неизменно аккуратным с по-армейски коротким ёжиком серых волос.

Всё это промелькнуло перед Стасом в одно растянувшееся до невозможности мгновение. 

Но и оно кончилась. На экране появилось изображение поющей, а точнее демонстрирующей свои пышные формы, блондинки, и даже не одной — и Стас очнулся.

Это не лезло ни в какие рамки. 

Он Димку уже и в телевизоре видит! И на улице — вчера обознался, напугал какого-то парня, а тот и не похож совсем. И ночью он ему снится. 

И вообще, ну сколько можно, а! Сколько, твою мать, можно, а!

Стас давил и давил на кнопки, пытаясь выключить сладко завывающий телевизор, и только через минуту разобрался, что перевернул пульт. Наконец звук исчез, изображение потухло.

Тихо. Только слышно как поднимается лифт и сердце громко стучит.

До чего же хочется врезать себе, наподдать хорошим таким хуком справа, чтоб мозги стали на место, чтоб успокоился, чтоб угомонился, наконец, кретин недотра...

Стас смотрел на погасший экран, вспоминая певца, перерисовывая его образ в Димку, и мрачнел всё больше.

Так не должно продолжаться. Это надо прекратить. Любой ценой.

Он дважды пересмотрел номера в телефонной книжке мобильника, пока нашёл нужный.

— Олег, — сказал Стас негромко, когда ему ответили. — Это Стас.

На том конце линии молчали.

Стас спросил:  
— Ваше... то есть твоё предложение в силе? Я хотел бы встретиться. Ну там пива попить.

— Я тебя не на пиво приглашал.

Стас так и видел, как блестят светло-карие глаза Олега, а губы растягиваются в понимающую, довольную улыбку под названием: «Ну что я тебе говорил? Позвонишь обязательно, сам позвонишь...»

Плевать!

— Не на пиво тоже можно, даже нужно. Только чтоб сегодня, лучше — прямо сейчас.

— Записывай адрес... Жду.

Короткие гудки. 

Стас сбросил вызов, оглянулся вокруг, осматривая свою аккуратно прибранную, ничего лишнего, квартиру так, словно видел впервые. Неприятный холодок прошёлся по спине, затылок кольнула тупая боль. Но решение принято, больше откладывать некуда.

Клин клином, всё как по инструкции, ну раз ничего другое не помогает.

Стоило подготовиться и ехать. Тем более ехать недалеко — всего пару остановок маршрутки, машину лучше не брать, туда — не нужно.

Стас сделал всё, что полагается: принял душ, вымыл себя везде, растянул, отчаянно краснея и злясь из-за идиотского смущения. Одевался он быстро: футболка, джинсы. Без белья. Так будет проще.

— Так нужно, — сказал Стас, глядя в зеркало и приглаживая всё ещё мокрые стоящие дыбом тёмно-русые волосы. Лихорадочный румянец на щеках, блестящие глаза. Выглядело так, будто он собрался... Хотя он именно этим и собирался заняться.

Чувство, что он Димку сейчас предаёт, Стас отодвинул куда подальше.

— Так надо. Это мне надо. И сестрёнке. И вообще. Так надо! — говорил Стас, воюя с неуступчивым замком. Наконец дверь распахнулась.

Лифт упорно застрял где-то внизу, и Стас решил не ждать. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, побежал со своего девятнадцатого на первый. Серые бетонные ступеньки, серые, коричневые, тёмно-красные двери, жестянки с молоком для приблудных кошек, сами кошки, рыжие, полосатые, трёхцветные, греющиеся на солнышке, развалившись на каждом втором подоконнике, похабные надписи на стенах, коляска на двенадцатом, велосипед на восьмом, на четвёртом — пяток мужиков, выгружающих из лифта доски, наконец, первый — замызганный по самое не хочу, несмотря на ежедневные старания ворчливой бабульки из второй квартиры.

Стас выскочил из тёмного подъезда на яркое солнце, вдохнул всей грудью воздух, пропахший бензином, пылью и цветущей сиренью. 

Он шёл к остановке, проживая каждый свой шаг, каждый вдох, словно происходило нечто исключительно важное, смеялся над собой: иду, будто на плаху, будто в последний раз. «Надо» осторожно сжимало сердце цепкими лапками, губы растягивала дурацкая улыбка. Ну не плакать же в самом деле. Да будь кто другой на его месте, Стас бы хохотал до колик в животе. Идти в постель, как на эшафот, ещё бы чепчик с кружевами на голову напялить, и губки бантиком сложить, и бровки так трагично вверх. И в довершение драматичной картины — заплакать в самый тот момент, чтоб у того, кто есть, но кто не нужен опустилось всё и больше никогда не встало...

Так, фыркая сквозь зубы, Стас забрался в быстро подошедшую маршрутку. В салоне оказалось почти пусто, только сбоку, у выхода спал мужик, сжимая в руках объёмную клетчатую сумку, а за спиной водителя, лицом к Стасу расположилась сладкая, аж приторно, парочка, вся в обнимашках-поцелуйчиках. Девчонка — ничего так себе, хорошенькая блонди, а вот парень, однозначно, просто супер. И стояло у него тоже супер, глаз не отвести.

Стас отвернулся, уставился в окно. Чёрт, и как назло, плеер забыл.

Четвёртый пассажир попросил притормозить у рынка. Внезапно Стасу показалось, что две остановки — это много. Перед его глазами лизались уже всерьёз. Похоже, ребятишки вообще забыли, где находятся. Стас отвёл взгляд. Потом опять взглянул, отреагировав на особо громкий сладкий вздох. Щёки вспыхнули жаром.

Выбирался из машины Стас, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. 

К дому Олега ноги не шли. Десять минут Стас курил под липой, потом решил сходить за презервативами в аптеку, а та, как назло, располагалась совсем рядом с остановкой. Опомнился Стас только в цветочном киоске, когда продавщица настоятельно порекомендовала ему тёмно-красные розы для любимой девушки.

Явиться с веником к Олегу — верх идиотизма. Стас пожал плечами, криво ухмыльнулся и позорно сбежал. 

Но добежал только до лавочки в соседнем дворе.

Отступать он не привык. Решение принято — надо выполнять. Человек его ждёт, пачка презервативов колет бедро из кармана джинсов, всё ясно: и зачем, и почему, понятен результат — иди и делай, что тянуть? А сил сделать последний шаг почему-то нет.

Клин клином...

Вот только какой из Олега клин? 

Кто он Стасу? Никто. Никем и будет, заеби хоть вусмерть.

Вернулся домой Стас пешком. Он шёл по городу, руки в брюки, поглаживая указательным пальцем острый край так и не пригодившейся коробочки, дышал воздухом, насвистывал запомнившийся утром мотивчик. 

Строители всё ещё насиловали лифт, швыряя в него как попало мешки с цементом, и Стас пошёл по лестнице наверх. На восьмом он обогнал пыхтящего соседа с десятого, на тринадцатом раскланялся с иссиня-чёрным котом, на подходе к семнадцатому заслышал бренчание гитары. 

Стас присел на подоконник, вытащил сигарету из пачки. За окном ворковали голуби. Мобильник пискнул и замолк. А Стас с мечтательной улыбкой слушал, как мягкий баритон мурлычет под гитару знакомые, всем известные слова...

Мечта сбывается и не сбывается... Но до чего ж хочется, чтобы сбылась!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Стас вытащил из-под задницы кроссовок и запустил его в угол, куда подальше. Вставать не хотелось, хотя, определённо, стоило. Он попытался подняться, упёрся локтями в пол.

Димка не отпустил, притянул Стаса к себе, обнял крепко. Твёрдая, мозолистая ладонь охватила ягодицу, сжала. 

Тянущая боль в промежности стала острее, жарче.

— Ты надолго? — Стас невольно задержал дыхание.

Димка не ответил — только поцеловал: жарко, грубо, нежно, долго. Очень и очень долго, как бывает только в самых сладких, самых заветных мечтах.

 

_Конец._

 

*Мечта сбывается  
И не сбывается.  
Любовь приходит к нам  
Порой не та.  
Но всё хорошее  
Не забывается.  
А всё хорошее  
И есть мечта.

Ю. Антонов (с)

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
